Ktu'un
Location An undisclosed prison in the Atlantic ocean, most likely in the vicinity of the Bermuda Triangle. Appearance Ktu’un is a huge, terrifying humanoid with many features reminiscent of crustaceans and other sea creatures. It’s most obvious feature is its giant, squidlike head, with hundreds of tentacles and four piercing yellow eyes. He stands over a quarter of a mile tall. Lair Ktu’un doesn’t hide in a lair, instead moving freely throughout the world. When he sleeps, he descends into the ocean, and normally does so for thousands of years at a time. History Ktu’un was first mentioned in the original Hebrew book of Genesis, where he was trapped by God in one of the rivers that flowed out of the Garden of Eden. Of course, this river split apart during the main continental drift and formed the Atlantic Ocean. Ktu’un, sometimes referred to as Ktulu, has slept there since the dawn of time, being too awful to allow to walk the world. However, his slumber will one day end, and that will be the beginning of the end of the world. Modus Operandi Ktu’un will raise when the proper summonation takes place. He will begin to walk toward an unspecified place (some think it is one of the pyramids or ziggurats of the world, others think it is Stonehenge, and others still think it will be a place not yet built but built specifically for this purpose). He will begin to enact the ritual that will open the Black Gate and release his companions into the world once again. This ritual takes one year, and this year is referred to in ancient literature as the After. When the After is finally completed, and the ritual ends, the Gate will open, and the Old Ones will re-emerge to claim the world. Avatar The Avatar of Ktu’un is nameless, gradually becoming like Ktu’un in appearance until he stands 7 feet tall and his face is nothing but a round mouth ringed with rows of teeth and surrounded by hundreds of slender tentacles. The Avatar will raise a cult to summon Ktu’un, normally using either superstitious primitives or by offering fame and power and fortune to others. When it is powerful enough, they will begin the Summonation. Servants Ktu’un commands all the legions of darkness, and any evil creature, even if it a Master-level entity, will do the will of Ktu’un. Power Ktu’un has the ability to fly and to call all evil creatures to himself. He is also the high priest of the other Old Gods, and thus knows every single thing there is to know about magick. Summonation The summonation of Ktu’un involves going to an island (it has not been determined yet exactly where, although it is in the vicinity of the place where Ktu’un is imprisoned) with a magick book (which also needs to be discovered first, and some say it may not even have been written yet) written by one of Ktu’un’s devotees through telepathy, inscribed directly from the mind of the Horror. The ceremony in it, which takes 24 hours, must be performed exactly as written. Ktu’un will rise the entire time, slowly trying to wake up. If the ceremony is interrupted at any time, Ktu’un will sink back into the waves and return to sleep. Offering There is only one offering that Ktu’un wishes… his freedom. Granting him this will give the summoners the particular honor of being the first to be destroyed. Gifts Ktu’un will offer amazing magickal abilities to his avatar, and will give many of his followers the Mark of Ktu’un, which causes them to slowly change over time to be more like him (this looks differently on each person). As they begin to change, they also gain Telepathy. Cults There are probably more cults to Ktu’un than there are to any other god or Horror. They are normally tribal or aboriginal, but quite a few (normally started by powerful people seeking even more power and looking to destroy the world for some reason) can be found in civilized countries. While the smaller cults are very open about their practices, these larger ones found in cities will be extremely secretive, very large and well-funded, and will probably have some kind of secret symbol or even a secret language spoken only by members. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors